1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan guide hood structure, in particular to a seamlessly adjustable fan guide hood structure.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
As CPU evolves fast, heat radiation performance of CPU becomes more and more important because CPU overheat will significantly degrade operation efficiency. Usually the heat generated from CPU is radiated with a heat radiation device mounted on surface of CPU. Such a heat radiation device comprises a fan unit and a radiator coupled with each other; heat from CPU is led off by the radiator and then expelled by the fan, thus the CPU is cooled.
However, traditional heat radiation method is inefficient because the power of fan diffuses as expelling distance increases. To overcome the disadvantage, a fan hood structure in upturned bell mouth form is introduced. The smaller end of the fan hood is coupled with the said fan unit; the bigger end of the fan hood is coupled with the said radiator; in this way, the airflow is guided completely to the said radiator to achieve better heat radiation performance.
Though such a fan hood structure improves heat radiation performance, it is unable to adapt to specific assembly of the casing, CPU and heat radiation device due to its fixed form; often, such a fan hood can't be mounted in a specific casing containing specific CPU and heat radiation device, resulting in inconvenience to users.